1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feedstuff for Artemia capable of efficiently cultivating Artemia to be used for producing fishes crustaceans larva.
2. Related Art Statement
In recent years, cultivation fishery techniques have been rapidly developed, and a considerably large part of edible fishes have come to be acquired by cultivation. In particular, in the background on which the production rate of fish larva could have been raised with a leap, there is a development of artificial feedstuffs and living feedstuffs for various fishes.
In the present status, living feedstuffs such as Brachinus salina, Artemia, Daphnia, etc. have been successively fed to fries just after hatched from eggs in accordance with the body length of fishes, but there has been found no living feedstuff having a suitable size, to be fed after Artemia (nauplius); hence planktons gathered from natural seawater have been used. However, gathering of natural planktons is liable to depend on seasons and weather to make stabilized securing thereof difficult; thus an attempt to cultivate Artemia and thereby produce Artemia (body length: 2.about.4 mm) larger than conventional one has been carried out.
However, as feedstuffs for cultivating Artemia, those comprising wheat flour, soybean flour, bread yeasts, rice bran or blends thereof have been prepared and used, but with any of these feedstuffs, the death rate of Artemia during the cultivation process has been very high.